Des Pétales de Fleur
by Fraise-au-Sucre
Summary: Harry vient chercher Drago un matin pour Merlin sait quelle raison HPDM Fluff concentré ÖÖ


Titre: Des pétales de Fleur

Disclaimer: Non, Harry et Draco ne m'appartiennent pas (pourkwaaaaa???? T-T) mais sont les inventions de JK Rowling et je me fait pas d'argent avec eux xD

Résumé: Harry vient chercher Drago un matin pour Merlin sait quelle raison.

Note: OMG J'ai encore du mal à croire que pour ma première fic sur ce site, j'ai posté ce mini one-shot dégoulinant de guimauve, mais - haaaaa que c'est agréable à écrire et pis sa richauffe le coeur Ö3Ö °yeux brillants°

Installez-vous confortablement dans votre siège, respirez bien, détendez-vous, cessez de penser à vos problèmes, et dégustez paisiblement ce petit texte

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Le ciel est bleu, les paquerettes sont blanches, l'herbe est encore humide sous nos pieds. _

- Jusqu'où est-ce qu'on va marcher comme ça?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut me montrer, mais curieusement, je crois que je lui fais confiance.

- Viens seulement et tu verras

Je me laisse docilement entraîner par ce petit brun, peut-être à cause du brouillard cotonneux dans lequel me plonge la douceur et la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne.

_ L'air frais du matin nous chatouille les joues, le soleil nous éblouit_.

Sa voix est douce, elle m'apaise. Je regarde simplement devant moi. En fait je regarde le dos d'Harry, ses épaules, les élégantes cicatrices qui parcourent sa peau, ses fines hanches. Il trouve que ses cicatrices sont disgracieuses. Moi je pense tout le contraire. Un courant d'air me rappelle que je suis également torse nu. Je me demande si nous n'allons pas attraper froid, dehors, en pleine campagne moldue, pieds nus et seulement en jean...Harry est tellement imprévisible parfois... Il m'avait juste dit "met un pantalon, on va prendre le soleil" avant de forcer ma porte et de me transplaner ici. Il tourne la tête vers moi, et comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées,il me regarde avec un air amusé, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur étrange.

- C'est ici, me dit-il

Je me rends compte que j'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je n'avais pas prêté attention au paysage. Des mots s'échappent de mes lèvres en un souffle sans que je puisse les retenir:

- C'est magnifique

C'est une grande clairière, baignée par le soleil, et nous sommes au milieu, d'un immense champs de fleurs sauvages. Il y en a de toutes sortes, à parte de vue, elles sont bleues, roses, rouges ou violettes, et leurs parfums ennivrent les sens.

_ Je te souris tu me souris_.

- Je sais, me dit-il.

Je mets un temps à comprendre qu'il répondait à ma remarque de tout à l'heure.

Et puis soudain Harry se laisse tomber parmi les fleurs, il m'entraîne dans sa chute en riant et nous roulons sur l'herbe comme deux enfants.

Nous finissons par nous arrêter, il est allongé sur moi avec un air de chat paresseux, ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps, le contact de sa peau me réchauffe doucement, c'est grisant.

Je crois qu'il n'a plus l'intention de bouger. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il bouge. Des pétales de fleurs sont restés dans ses doux cheveux noirs - encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude maintenant. Ses yeux d'un vert profond capturent les miens, intensément, j'oublie l'herbe mouillée qui picote la peau blanche de mon dos.

Il prend appui sur ses avant bras contre le sol, se penche vers moi, son souffle frôle le mien, sa frange me chatouille le front, je ferme les yeux, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, délicatement, comme dans un rêve.

_ Quand nos lèvres se touchent, c'est comme un morceau de paradis _

- Tu restes? avec moi...

Harry est tellement mignon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser quand j'entends ses mots, hésitants, presque timides, je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se préoccupe autant de mes sentiments.

Il est le seul qui me traite comme si j'avais vraiment de l'importance, je crois que si cela ma touche à ce point, c'est parcequ'il est le seul dont l'avis importe vraiment pour moi. Alors je lui réponds:

- Pour toujours

Il m'embrasse encore, cette fois le baiser se fait plus profond, plus passionné, et je laisse mes mains se promener sur sa peau veloutée alors que l'une des siennes se perd dans mes cheveux blonds.

Quand notre baiser s'arrête,nous sommes à bout de souffle, front contre front. Il relève la tête, je le regarde, ses lèvres sont un peu gonflées et rougies par les baisers, ses joues se sont un peu empourprées et ses yeux se sont assombris d'un désir que je devine se refléter avec peu de différence dans les miens.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de mots, de longues confessions ou de déclarations pompeuses inutiles. Je crois que la vérité nous la connaissons, nous la sentons, autant que nous sentons nos coeurs battre à l'unisson dans nos poitrines.

Il s'allonge à nouveau complètement sur moi et repose sa tête contre mon torse.

Fermant les yeux, nous profitons simplement de notre petite bulle de bonheur.

Harry Potter aime Draco Malefoy, et Draco Malefoy **aime ** Harry Potter.

_ Alors peut importe le reste du monde, tant que nous sommes ensemble_.

Oo... **FiN **...oO.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se cache le visage dans mains, mort de honte: Nan je n'ai JAMAIS pensé d'une façon aussi mièvre, c'est horrible! Et pis Harry, 'l'était pas censé sortir avec sa rousse?

Fraise : Nan, pour les besoins de la fic elle est _tristement_ décédée de la fièvre du scroutt-à-pétard quelques mois après la bataille xD

Draco: Tout de même, t'aurais put faire quelque chose, développer, faire un lemon torride où je prendrais violemment Harry sur le bureau du professeur Snape mais _ ça _ ...

Fraise °y réfléchit sérieusement°: Un jour peut-être... xD qui sait

Draco: -.- °part rejoindre Harry°

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, compliments ou critiques sont les bienvenues o/

Si vous avez souri en étant attendris j'ai atteint mon but xD


End file.
